Team EBNY
by MrBlazian
Summary: Revamp story of The Ebony Knight. Follow the story of a Team EBNY a group of young Hunters, studenst of Beacon and fighters of the innocent. Although three friends might be skeptical of their leader, he will prove with everything he's got that he can lead them to the path of being great heroes. but when evil arises will it be enough for his team to stand together?
**A/N:** Hi Guys I'm back! It's been a while since I let my imagination run wild an now it has created a revamp version of The Ebony Knight. This version will be focusing more on the team rather than the other characters but it will fall on the story line, same names except the main OC has changed a little. Hopefully this is as awesome as the last one and hopefully I can keep for your guys enjoyment. So please read, review, comment, suggest ideals do a hand stand while throwing pie at your enemies and enjoy

 **Chapter one:** Welcome to Beacon part one

Rain, how beautiful it is. The lovely sound it makes when it falls from the grey sky, and hits onto the hard ground. How it can make the dullest places look like a master piece, made by the world's greatest artist. However the citizens of the city of Vale dislike when it rains, they prefer to it be clear skies and sunny so they can have walks or drink tea on the patio. Usually rain isn't a huge deal for the city, but today seems odd. It was raining harder than usual, it made the streets empty like a void of darkness, and it was easy to tell that no likes the rain here in the city of Vale. Expect for one young man who was making his way back into the city from a very long journey, deep within the Emerald Forest strolling along the tall trees he finally enters an open field. The young man was a tall one with long black hair that reached his Latissimi dorsi, and bangs that almost covered his eye, the other eye had a patch over it with a symbol with three lines on them. He sported a dark cloak, thorn, ripped, burned and filled with holes showing history of it. A black saggy shirt and brown unhemmed pants that were tucked into his combat boots, a vambrace on his right arm while his left was covered in armor and pauldrons on each shoulder with engravings of flames on them. Two brown leather belts strapped across his torso with pockets with dust filled cylinders in them, and a large holster on his waist carry a sliver revolver. On his back he carried a large sliver greatsword with the same engravings as his pauldrons on the giant blade; the hilt was long for both hands as the grip was black and slim with a black leather sheath holding it place. As he took very few slow steps into the field, he heard a rumbling noise. He shifts his head in different directions until the rumbling got louder, then a pack of Ursas and Beowolfs came out of the bushes of the forest surrounding the young man.

"So the storm came before it was calm." The young man muttered to himself.

The hunter pulled out his greatsword from its sheath, and got himself into a stance. Without any hesitation the Grimm attack the swordsman with the Beowolfs in the front since they were slimmer creatures making them faster. As a line of three wolfs were in front of the man, he swings his sword horizontally slices them in half. As three more came in for a sneak attack, the young man quickly steps to the side winging his sword again decapitating one wolf. He kicks one away from him as he stabs the other in the head, pulling out the sword from the Grimms head an Ursa leap for him with four others behind. The young hunter took this opportunity to take a step back before the Ursa land a hit and pointed his sword towards the sky, the sword started to glow glistering black. Once it was ready the young man swings his sword down sending an electrical emission beam at the Grimm slicing and burning them to death. Lifting his up once more with his right hand the one armed Beowolf attack him again, but was stopped when the boy had his free hand on its throat.

"Woah there! Feisty one are we now, too bad I got you first."

And with one swipe of his sword the Beowolf was no longer connected to its lower body. Dropping the upper body the young man took a deep breath and exhale; sheathing his sword back he left the open field with the Grimm to decompose. Enter the city of Vale with the rain getting heavier and it became night; he hurriedly made his way into a condo building. Fondling he keys he found the right one opening the door to his refuge, opening a door to his home he drop his sword and cloak down and rushed into the bathroom. After taking a nice hot shower the boy changed into a tank top and sweat pants, drying his hair with a towel there was a knock on the door. Looking at the door he slowly let the towel drop allowing it to hang around his shoulders; pacing himself to the door he opened it.

"…. You?" he said quietly.

"Hello Ebony, it's been a long time." An older man spoke.

The older man had grey hair, wearing a green suit with a crane in his hand. Next to him was a woman with blonde hair, wearing a white shirt, black skirt that was more above the waist with stockings and boots. She was wearing a small cape that was purple on the inside, her glasses sat firm on her motionless face.

"Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch…. You're not throwing me a surprise party are you?" Ebony spoke.

"You're not that special young one." Glynda responded.

"We are here to talk to you, may we come in." Ozpin asked.

"Uhhhh well it's kind of messy here, I haven't got the chance to clean up the plac…"

"Ebony we know you arrived here in Vale recently, we also know that you haven't been in this condo for two years." Ozpin interrupted.

And with that Ebony made a defeated look and open the door wider for the two to walk in, sitting on a white couch Ebony sat across from them on a wooden chair.

"So any reason why I got the headmaster of Beacon in my home this late?" Ebony asked.

"You've been gone for a long time; we wanted to know how well you've been doing." Ozpin replied.

"Well I've been hunted down by some Faunus, nearly drowned because my boat got destroyed during a storm. Been chased by Grimm, nearly lost an arm, got my all my Lien stolen from me and still haven't found my master. Sooo I've been pretty well actually."

Ozpin and Glynda look at each other before the older woman sigh heavily putting one hand on her hand resting it on her knee.

"Well that seems like an adventure you had." Ozpin said.

"But wait there's more!"

"Please do not continue." Glynda sigh once again.

"Fine you're lost then, why are you here again?"

"To offer you a place in Beacon." Ozpin said standing up from the couch.

"You may have graduated from Signal and went onto working with the Order but maybe you might want to… Calm you're life a bit."

"Calm my life? How? By staying in a school full of raging hormones teens with weapons at their use, you want me interact with other kids who think that passing all the classes of your school makes them ready for the Grimm? Or is it that you want me to come back from a mission with body bags? What, you don't think I know how it is working out in the field? Sorry Ozpin but I'm tired and I don't think can keep up anymore."

Ozpins' face didn't change at all, instead he slowly walked towards the door with Glynda looking at him then following his actions. He opened the door while Ebony got up from the chair, but Ozpin didn't leave yet.

"The Offer is still up, be at the Docks by 8 and there will be a Dustcraft picking up recruitments from Beacon. I hope you'll be there." And with that both Professors left closing the door behind them.

Ebony was still standing in the middle of the room, left to ponder about the offer. He really didn't want to go, but at the same time maybe a break is what he really needed. Going back to school didn't seem bad at all, scratching his face his eyes wonder around until his gaze met with a picture frame on a shelf. Walking towards it he pick it up and stare at it, it was a picture of him when he was a younger and next to him was a girl with long silver hair with pink highlights in a purple dress. He kept staring wondering what his life would be like if he hadn't left vale two years.

Morning had rose and Ebony was at the docks, wearing the same outfit as before, chilly it was but his cloak kept him warm. The dustcraft arrived picking up recruits for Ozpins School and Ebony sat himself at the end of the aircraft.

" _Can't believe I'm on this place, Damn you Ebony for being so weak." He mentally cursed himself._

" _Like seriously I lost an argument to myself, how does that even happen? Whatever I'll have to fix that issue later."_

Yawning he decides to check who else was on the dust plane, looking around he sees nothing special about these hunters in training. However three people did catch his eye, one tall blonde hugging the life out of a smaller little girl in red that looks to be 15 years old.

" _She looks way too young to be here, the hell is Ozpin thinking_." Ebony thought.

The third person was another tall blonde male sitting down with a brown paper bag in his hands looking like he was going to become a fire hose spewing vomit.

" _Ohhh C'mon dude you're going to do that now?_ " Ebony thought while rubbing his eyes.

Just then the news reporter that was talking about the white fang close and a hologram of Goodwitch appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

Ebony sigh and looks out the window again focusing on the Emerald Forest below them. Questions came into mind as they nearly reach Beacon.

" _Mmm was it a bad idea coming here; I hope the people here aren't as bad as Signal. I wonder if I can make any friends here_." Ebony thought to himself as he saw the buxom blonde gave red another bear hug.

" _Maybe Ozpin is right, this can calm my life down a bit, maybe I made the right choice this time."_

"HUUUURGGEHH"

"Ah ew yang gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross gross gross gross!"

"Get it away from me!"

Ebony Deadpan then rubs his face with his hand

"Welcome to Beacon... My ass."

 **End of chapter one**


End file.
